


Зимнее

by Silent_man



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_man/pseuds/Silent_man
Summary: Зима, неопределенность, странная встреча.





	Зимнее

В надвратной нише Николы в Блинниках вместо давно уже снятой иконы горел керосиновый фонарь. Всегда. Словно по какому-то молчаливому сговору этот фонарь не крали, у него не сливали керосин, не били стеклянный колпак, не забрасывали грязью стекло. Как будто всем, даже неспокойному ночному люду нужен был этот зыбкий огонек. Фонарь над воротами церкви, пара окон, луна, вот и все освещение ночной улицы.

Черный вечер, белый снег, ветер, ветер... Ветер был. Гонял от дома к дому маленькие буранчики, громыхал оторвавшейся вывеской, подталкивал в спину. А перед самым поворотом в Златоустинский вдруг толкнул в грудь так , будто не хотел пускать в переулок. Юра поверил ветру, да и курить захотелось, словно сутки не курил и он неспеша скрутил самокрутку, покурил , глядя на прячущийся в облака диск луны, и только потом свернул налево.  
Ни одного светящегося окна, фонарь скрылся за поворотом, темень, хоть глаз коли. Не страшно, он привык. Поворот, двадцать пять шагов и направо. И попадешь точно в арку, даже если ночь чернее черного. Двадцать пять и направо. 

Раньше шаги можно было не считать -- на Маросейке всегда горели фонари, да так, что их отсветов хватало на весь переулок до поворота, даже когда темнели все окна. Но тогда Юрка не только шаги не считал, он и шагом-то не ходил, все больше бегал. Дом, реальное, дом, деду помочь, с поручениями сбегать, дом. Деду было уже за шестьдесят, здоровье не то, сил мало, а внука вырастить надо. Николай Семеныч и так иногда чувствовал перед Юркой вину за три года, проведенных в приюте. 

***  
\-- Приютская вошь, куда ты ползешь? Выгонят тебя, чухня безграмотная, и правильно сделают, -- Васька-булочник и его компания бежали следом, справедливо рассудив, что уж втроем-то на одного они ...  
\-- Твое дело двор мести, да коз пасти, а он учиться удумал, вошь приютская. 

Вторая "приютская вошь" разозлила несказанно и Юрка прикинул, что если драться, то лучшего места, чем переулок в двадцати шагах впереди уже не будет. Драка на людной улице грозила беседой с околоточным, а во дворе дома -- дедовой хворостиной. В переулке же надо было только успеть развернуться и занять позицию и Юра рванул.  
На повороте он почти снёс какого-то хлыща в светлом пальто и еще успел услышать сдавленное ругательство в свой адрес, а потом стало не до того. Драться Юра умел, приютскую жизнь запазухой не спрячешь, но вывести его из себя до красного тумана перед глазами удавалось немногим. Хотя никто особо и не старался, уж больно результат впечатлял. На всё про всё понадобилось минут пять, и только, когда азарт драки схлынул, Юра понял, что противников у него было не три, а два. Третьего бережно придерживал за воротник тот самый хлыщ.  
\-- Он вам не нужен? -- хлыщ вытолкнул пацана из переулка и подошел ближе.  
\-- А почему вы решили драться в переулке? Ведь вам тут до двери шагов тридцать, не больше?  
\-- В переулке, чтобы и в участок не загреметь и деду не попасться, а убегать совсем было как-то... -- Юра пожал плечами...  
\-- Не по мужски? -- подсказал хлыщ.  
\-- Да! Спасибо, барин, и... и ... я вычищу ваше пальто.  
Если бы Юрка умел проваливаться сквозь землю, то ушел бы уже по плечи.  
Никифоров. С ним говорит тот самый Никифоров с газетных вырезок лежащих у него в учебнике истории. "Порхающий как бабочка и жалящий как пчела", "танцующий боксер", "мечта дам и кумир мальчишек", газетчики никогда не скупились на эпитеты.  
Юрка разглядывал вырезки и думал, что у Никифорова очень растерянный взгляд, как будто его каждый раз заставали врасплох. А ещё думал -- хорошо, что в боксе за чуб не хватают, а то беда была бы чемпиону.  
От деда он знал, что боксер приехал погостить в их дом, но так ни разу и не... А столичная знаменитость вот так просто стоит и разговаривает с внуком дворника.  
\-- Вам бы еще удар левой поправить и можно на ринг.  
\-- А вы возьмите меня к себе в ученики, вот и поправите -- в Юрке все еще бурлило возбуждение драки и его несло.  
\-- Договорились, -- улыбнулся Виктор и протянул руку -- Никифоров Виктор Павлович. А вы?  
\-- Юрка... Плисецкий Юрий.  
\-- Отлично, ну, пойдемте, Плисецкий Юрий, нам же в один двор? 

*** 

Юрка вынырнул из воспоминаний, понял, что со счета сбился и решил просто дойти до арки по стеночке, тогда-то точно не промажешь. Сугробы вот только, ну да ладно, как-нибудь. Один осторожный шаг к стене, второй. Третий сделать не удалось -- нога не разгребла снег, а упёрлась во что-то.  
\-- Блядский сугроб, еще и замерз, сука -- Юрка пнул препятствие, как будто от этого сугроб мог растаять.  
Нога уперлась в... ну, точно не в лед. Опустил руку, пощупал -- сукно, мягкое. Пальто? Скорее шинель. Мягкая. Офицерская? Кто-то не особо удачливый прошел перед ним по переулку.  
Можно было принести из дворницкой трехлинейную керосиновую лампу, рассмотреть убитого.  
Можно было наощупь снять шинель -- мертвому уже не нужно.  
Юрка решил затащить труп в арку и раздеть, обыскать, а может быть и рассмотреть человека уже там, чтобы огонек керосинки точно нельзя было увидеть с улицы.  
Приподнял убитого за воротник -- неудобно, проще бросить.  
Попытался перехватить подмышки и тут "труп" застонал.  
Черт. Юрка от неожиданности уронил человека в снег. Черт-черт-черт.

\-- Бросить? Конечно бросить, а нехуй шляться ночью, нехуй забредать в темные переулки,  
\-- думал Юрка, а сам уже, пыхтя, тащил тяжеленное тело через сугробы и арку к двери дворницкой.  
Юрку вдруг затрясло, ему показалось, что неведомые убийцы никуда не ушли, смотрят на него из темноты и сейчас... сейчас... Уф. Успел. Втащил внутрь, наощупь закрыл за собой засов и сполз спиной по двери.

Нашел керосинку, засветил фитиль. Расстегнул на раненном шинель, перевернул того на живот, стянул тяжелое, промокшее снегом и кровью сукно. Рубаха под шинелью набрякла кровью у воротника, Юрка стянул и ее, но спина была чистой. Ну, как -- чистой? Пара длинных шрамов и в одном месте кусок кожи, с ладонь величиной, сморщен и стянут. Ожег -- догадался Юрка, вспомнив все того же неугомонного Ваську-булочника с его жженой рожей. Пекарня бухих не любит, так-то.

Ага, вот оно, стукнули по затылку чтобы обобрать, может и убивать не хотели. Ну да, хотели бы -- добили б. А так и рана небольшая, кровит только до сих пор. Он еще раз осмотрел ссадину на коротко стриженном седом затылке, раздвинул пряди на темени, приподнял волосы надо лбом.  
Лицо раненного с запавшими глазницами, огромными синяками вокруг глаз и чем-то средним между очень длинной щетиной и очень короткой бородой было ему знакомо... наверное... точно. Никифоров.  
Черт его знает, где его носило и чем он жил, что за прошедшие три с небольшим года стал совершенно седым. Юрка не был уверен, что хочет это знать. 

\-- И хуль ты полез в эту кишку ебучую? -- ворчал Юрка, присыпая рану Виктора толченым стрептоцидом и наматывая сверху бинт из рубашки.  
\-- Возись тут с тобой, да еще помрешь, пока спать буду, ну?  
И, поднатужившись, потянул тело на один из двух топчанов.  
\-- Ну, ты хочешь -- мри, хочешь -- нет, а я жрать хочу, чаю хочу и спать.

После смерти деда все юрино хозяйство состояло из двух топчанов, буржуйки, веника и небольшого сундука. Второй сундук и кровати экспроприировали именем революции. Нашли у кого брать.  
Морковный чай не согрел, два куска хлеба не насытили, но в тепле разморило и желудок от спины отлип. Можно было спать.  
Проснулся он, когда уже совсем рассвело. Солнечный лучик, который пробивался через доски на окне и заменял часы, успел переползти с буржуйки на второй топчан и теперь щекотал Виктору нос. Юрка прикинул, сколько может быть времени, получалось -- около полудня. Вот и хорошо, в типографию только вечером, лучик уже пробежит по всей стене и исчезнет, как только солнце свернет за угол дома.  
А Никифоров не помер, очнулся и смотрел в одну точку на потолке. Потом попытался повернуть голову, поморщился, пошевелил губами и опять закрыл глаза. Второй раз Виктор открыл глаза уже на закате, когда Юрка собирался уходить.  
\-- Проснулись, барин? Везучий вы, я ведь мог и припоздниться вчера. Пить хотите? Нафиг вы в такие переулки ночью суетесь? Голова как?  
\-- Не спал, лежал просто. Я в рубашке родился, мать говорила. Тетку найти надеялся. Голова трещит, но пить, да, хочется. Здравствуй, Плисецкий Юрий, да?  
\-- Нет вашей тетки, уехать успела, еще в июле семнадцатого. Можете в свой Питер возвращаться. Тут чай. Морковный. До ветру сами. Я пошел.  
\-- Спасибо, Юра. А в Питер мне рано пока. 

Когда Юрка вернулся со смены чай был выпит, буржуйка топилась, гость спал. На столе лежал полуфунтовый, примерно, кусок хлеба. В желудке заурчало со страшной силой, паек получать только завтра и Юрка впился в хлеб, а в себя пришел уже доедая последний кусок. 

Хреново вышло.

Виктор пошевелился, моргнул, глянул осоловело.  
\-- Хлеб ваш съел.  
\-- Это вам, Юра. Плата за ... ммм... постой.  
\-- Откуда хлеб-то? Вещмешка же не было?  
\-- Во внутреннем кармане был. Только он и был. Не было мешка, да? Плохо как. И документы там. И письмо и адрес.  
\-- Кому письмо-то?  
\-- Друг на фронте умер, в госпитале. Гошка. Жене написал, когда понял, что... Тут на Покровке должна была жить. Людмила Николаевна, учительница музыки.  
\-- Ааа, знаю ее, рядом совсем, четыре дома. Квартиру не знаю, но подъезд от угла первый, а этаж второй. Играла она... -- Юрка смутился, как будто признавался в чем-то стыдном, а не в том, что ходил под окна слушать музыку.

\-- Где вы работаете, Юра? -- сменил тему Виктор.  
\-- В типографии. Земля крестьянам, фабрики рабочим, конец войне, грамотность в массы.  
\-- А Карпантье прочли? 

***  
\-- Ну, идемте, Плисецкий Юрий, нам же в один двор? И не тратьте силы на этих упырей, я дам вам рекомендацию к Аркадию Николаевичу в Сокольники. Будете заниматься?  
\-- Некогда нам, барин, -- вздохнул Юрка.  
\-- Тогда, пойдемте-ка, идемте-идемте, Юрий, -- Виктор потянул Юрку к подъезду.  
\-- Ладно, не хотите идти -- постойте тут.  
\-- Вот, это -- Жорж Карпантье. На французском, правда, но везде мои примечания. Ну и картинки есть. Вы поймете. Читайте, занимайтесь, мне помогало. 

***  
А следующей ночью Виктор исчез.  
Юрка привычно затопил печурку, сунул на единственную комфорку чайник и, глядя на огонь, видимый в щелях вокруг дверцы, задумался. Одному было спокойнее. Гости в офицерских шинелях царской армии нынче были не в чести у новой власти. То ли дело - матросский бушлат, где бы добыть такой? Одному было холодно и горько.  
Он уже собрался спать, когда в дверь осторожно постучали.  
\-- Юр, Юра, это я, -- как будто это "я" сразу все объясняло.  
\-- К тетке в квартиру ходил, -- пояснил Виктор и положил на топчан небольшой мешок -- Не много же там осталось.  
\-- Выпьешь? Шустовский, теперь когда такой попробуем, -- плеснул он в две кружки темную жидкость. Остро запахло спиртом, почему-то конфетами и чем-то еще, довоенным, мирным.  
\-- Давай, Гошку помянем, даже если ты его и не знал. Пей.

До этого Юрка пил раза три, пару раз пиво и один раз разведенный спирт. Коньяк обжег пустой желудок, в голову ударило не сильно, а вот рукам сразу стало тепло. Потом захотелось говорить, захотелось спрашивать, захотелось понять. 

\-- Почему вы ушли на фронт, вы же могли не ходить?  
\-- Значит не мог, -- улыбнулся Виктор -- Давай на "ты"?  
\-- Разве вы подходили под мобилизацию?  
\-- Под обязательную? Нет. Просто отсиживаться было как-то... -- он замялся и пожал плечами.  
\-- Не по мужски? -- невольно улыбнулся Юра, вспомнив их единственный разговор тогда, в начале войны. 

Виктор помолчал, скривился и безнадежно махнул рукой. 

\-- Не по людски. А толку-то? И так не по людски и эдак -- бессмысленно. Зачем оно все? Для кого? Сколько народу положили, зачем? Обрадовались. Демобилизация, мир, все домой. А тут... даже тёткин рояль на дрова пустили. Холод этот собачий. 

Виктор плеснул себе еще, выпил, потер заросшие щеки. 

\-- И ведь шлёпнут. 

Он глянул на Юрку потемневшими, бешеными глазами и вдруг резко схватил его за плечи и притянул к себе. 

\-- Все равно шлепнут, -- шипел Виктор -- Пусти, ну пусти. Ну, не хочешь, давай ты меня, я не... -- Виктор навалился всем телом, жадно присосался к шее, выдернул из брюк юркину рубашку -- ... не гор-р-рдый...  
\-- Да вы ох-х-хуели, б-бар-рин, -- удар снизу в челюсть удался на славу.  
Виктор отлетел на пару футов, больше не дала стена. Карпантье гордился бы Юркой. 

На второй удар сил уже не было, но за те полминуты, что Виктор ошеломленно смотрел на свои пальцы в крови, взгляд у него сменился с безумно-голодного на виновато-неверящий  
\-- Прости... -- отдышался Виктор  
\-- Извини, оскотинился совсем, оголодал. Там нравы попроще были -- Никифоров на пару секунд закрыл лицо руками и что-то сдавленно простонал в ладони, качая головой.  
\-- А ведь хотел предложить тебе в Питер со мной поехать. Два дня ждал, чтобы спросить, дождался -- Виктор хмыкнул, сам удивляясь несвоевременности своих слов.  
\-- Руки буду держать при себе, слово даю. Ну, до приезда так точно буду, а там... сам решишь.  
\-- А что у вас в Питере?  
\-- Мы же на ты? Документы выправлю, квартира там, служба... была. Крестный. До войны я не только кулаками махать мог.  
\-- Подумаю? -- вопросительно.  
\-- Подумай, -- облегченно. 

Думал Юрка недолго. Уже прибежав в типографию и набирая очередные призывы новой власти он понял, что не хочет оставаться здесь.  
Конечно, он помнил, что хорошо там, где нас нет, но отсюда он готов был уйти куда угодно. Только бы не видеть разоренный дом, который он помнил чистым, светлым, с музыкой, льющейся из окон. Не вспоминать запах саек из пекарни, не плакать по деду.  
Другие разоренные дома будут для него просто стенами из бревна и кирпича. И будет проще. Смена оказалась долгой, возвращался он уже засветло. Не было фонаря и шаги можно было не считать. 

Виктор лежал почти там же, где он нашел его в первый раз: не доходя пяти шагов до арки, только ближе к стене. Сильно ближе. Что значит это "ближе" Юра понял еще до того, как подошел. Да, так и есть -- три выстрела. Иногда патрули ходили по двое, но чаще по трое-четверо. А шинель не взяли... принципиальные... 

Ветер, ветер... На этот раз ветер делал то, на что Юра так и не смог решиться -- перебирал Виктору волосы, тихо гладил лицо, пробирался под шинель. И Витя смотрел вперед укоризненно, как будто считал, что не ветер должен был гладить ему лоб и скулы, не ветер, и теперь Юра был с ним полностью согласен.

Зачем Никифоров вообще вышел? Ведь знал, что, попадись он патрулю без документов, и все может решиться в пару минут. Зачем? Да еще в этой своей шинели офицерской, без документов, голова замотана.

Зачем? 

Юра отгораживался от реальности этим -- зачем? -- как будто, если он поймет мотив Виктора -- все вернется на круги своя.

"Зачем" оказалось простым и будничным.  
Как только Юра переступил порог дворницкой, то увидел на столе записку  
"Я к Людмиле Николаевне. Я обещал".

Записка лежала на "Теории бокса" и Юра мельком спросил себя - видел ли Виктор те две вырезки из Петербургских ведомостей, которые всю войну лежали в книге?  
Он взял одну из двух и снова, как много лет назад удивился витиному недоуменному взгляду в камеру. Теперь он знал, что знаменитый боксер просто носил очки.  
А потом вспомнил, что там, в переулке, Витя смотрит в начинающуюся ночь пустым, укоризненным взглядом. Может быть еще не поздно и глаза можно закрыть? 

 

Закрыв Виктору глаза Юрка вернулся, оглядел дворницкую, вытряхнул на стол все свои запасы на черный день и разложил их на две равные кучки. Потом подумал и переложил в одну из кучек фунтовый пакет сахара и две вяленых воблы.  
В свой мешок кроме половины продуктов он ссыпал весь запас спичек, мешочек махорки и на самое дно положил все ту же, потрепанную книгу. 

 

\-- Читайте, занимайтесь, мне помогало... 

\-- До основанья, а затем.. -- опять неслось с улицы.  
Что же, может быть у кого-то и будет это "затем", может будет и у него. Но не сейчас и уж точно не здесь.  
Но, перед тем, как уехать совсем, еще надо пройти очень трудный и длинный путь -- три дома. Найти эту Людмилу Николаевну и рассказать ей, что ее Гоша не вернется, а Виктор погиб.

Юра даже удивился, какой короткой была дорога, которой не смог одолеть Витя. Четыре минуты, всего четыре минуты и его даже никто не остановил. 

\-- Ну, что вы Мила, конечно вернется. Вы же знаете, как сейчас поезда ходят. Но он доберется, вот Витя же добрался, хотя и с трудом, и Георгий приедет. Вы только не плачьте. Только не плачьте, ладно?  
\-- Не плачьте... -- все повторял и повторял Юрка.

Как будто именно это и было сейчас самым главным -- будет Мила плакать или нет.


End file.
